The Wanderer
by Psudocode Samurai
Summary: After an attack by a dark stranger Naruto flees the village, intent on finding a place where he could be at peace. However, when the Primes begin to rise and threaten every man, woman and child, one teen cannot sit idly by. Naruto-small harem.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Well, my life is coming to a head once more, I move in a month. I get to go back to the places I signed up for school and bow out...largely it sucks..I'll not bore you all. Anyway, this was something I threw together during breaks from packing, based on the challenge from NHunter, though he prefers it if I work on King of the Green if I were to pick on of his, so unless this gets an insane amount of support the updates here will be slow. Just an FYI.

Diablo has always held a special place it my heart, it was the first game that scared me when I was a wee lad, I'm sure most will remember The Butcher. Guy almost made me wet myself after all the bits of stories then seeing that room, and hearing 'Ahhhh...Fresh MEAT!' Anyway, with the impending launch I thought I would throw thus up for those that cared :P As per the challenge, initial plans are for a Naruto/F-Demon Hunter/F-Necro pairing, though I'm tempted to throw in Ahrial (SP) the female angel, still thinking there.

* * *

The Wanderer  
Chapter: 1

* * *

The air was filled with a murk the likes of which was seldom seen within the office. Only in the greatest times of strife would this scene be common, an elderly man with his pipe, a small, specially made box filled to overflowing with the tapped out embers, the tin next to it long empty, along with the two others that now lay overturned beside it, only an odd beam of slight piercing the drawn curtains to dance eerily in the gloom.

His desk was littered with scrolls and half-blown ash, a frown marred his features as he stared blankly at the wall across from him, the faces of the past leaders staring back at him…

In this light, this haze, they all looked to be just as troubled, just as angry.

All the eyes, both real and imagined beheld the figure across from the elderly leader, a man well past his prime, and who, by all rights, should have been left to fade into the warm memories of those who loved him, now sat facing a figure the likes of which sent a chill up his spine.

A rare feat, considering the wars he had been through, the things he had seen…

The man, for that is all it could be, was shrouded in a deep cloak and looked stooped, almost as if the man was older than even the white hared leader he sat before.

That, or perhaps his burdens were simply that much…greater.

"This…is quite the story you have spun stranger. You must know, that there is no way that I can believe such a thing, at least without some form of proof."

The figure slumped back in the chair, yet still his hood hid his features from the graying leader, "You are well in your right to ask for such a thing, though I feel that you may, on some level, believe me even now, otherwise you would have sent me away hours ago…before I offer up my…proof, tell me, why did you let me in, why let me speak at all."

An odd clicking of teeth on bone echoed through the room as a pipe was gnawed upon before he placed finely crafted thing on the table. "From what I can tell, you are not from these lands…we have heard from our allies, how you landed in the far eastern ports, traveled through the Wind capitol into and through Suna. Never once did you stop, only even slowing when you entered my village. I felt I should at least reward your long journey by seeing you."

A dry chuckle echoed through the room, "And for that you have my thanks, but I sense there is more to your reasoning."

The elderly leader, one known as the Hokage, the Shadow of Fire, and once called the God of Shinobi, stood and turned to look out the small sliver of curtains, one that let him see the glaring difference of his village. Times had been hard for the Village Hidden in the Leafs, an invasion from what was once an ally, the destruction of most of the infrastructure by a madman who believed the path of peace lay in bringing pain to the world…it was all madness. Only now, so long after those days, were they able to say that life was returning to 'normal'. Then came the great quake, something felt in all the nations.

The day without a sun.

It brought great waves, washing away Mist as though it were never there.

It rent the land in two, destroying Iwa as their beloved earth and stone turned against them, opening up to be swallowed in fire.

Tornado's, drought, their world had truly felt like it was ending, but when the shaking had stopped, just as with each war the nations had endured, they started to rebuild. Leaf had sent aid to all, as they had weathered the events almost unscathed, it seemed that for once, Kami had granted them some small bit of mercy, considering what had been done to them in the past.

Four wars, a demon and a virtual god…it was about time that the fates showed mercy to an old man.

Not for the first time his thoughts drifted back to the young man he had hoped would have taken his hat by now, one that would have finally allowed him to return to his rest.

Instead, the boy had been killed, an assassin hired by his own peers, or rather, their parents, had stolen into the village in the dead of night, and in a fiery blast the boy's home had been destroyed.

Gods the screaming…it was something that still haunted his dreams even now.

Yet still…when that man, Pein, had come to their village, he had been looking for Naruto, insisting that the child was still alive, that the Kyuubi had never reformed, and thus he had to still live.

That was seven years ago, if he had been alive then the boy would be a man now... "I had a question…ten years ago there was an attack on one of the citizens of this village, he was just a boy, hated for things outside his control. For a time I believed him to be dead, but there are ce-"

"This…boy, what did he look like?"

For the first time in many years, since the death of his son, the Hokage had a spark of hope enter his eyes. "He had blond, spiky hair. Blue eyes, and six whisker marks on his cheeks. At the time he was rather short…but if he grew up to be anything like his father he would be much taller."

The cloaked man's head tilted slightly, "If you knew this boy's father, why was he left to be attacked?"

The Kage stiffened before his shoulders slumped tiredly, the spark that had been guttering in his eyes fading once more at the memory. "Naruto was forced to be a sacrifice to save the village…I begged…pleaded with Minato to see reason…to let me conduct the sealing so that the boy would have his father…idealistic fool…he never considered how much fear the people would possess, their anger at their loss…Our councils, in their…_wisdom_ thought that they could subjugate the demon through him, so he was made to suffer…In the end he didn't break, so they sought to kill him…"

It may have been a tick of the light…it had to have been…but it looked as though the room had been filled with light for the briefest of seconds.

"I see…that's a pity, that those in this world can be so blinded to what is before them…and despite their beliefs you thing this…Naruto?' Sarutobi nodded, 'is still alive?"

The Kage smiled sadly, "I want him to be…but I am a very old man, stranger, that hope, I think, is left for younger men…not that many that still remember him still exist, I'm afraid."

The figure leaned forward, his elbows resting on robed knees. "Are there any left? A part of me wonders if there is a reason for him to return, should he still exist."

That light returned to Sarutobi's eyes, "There are a few, like myself. A chef's daughter in town was like a sister to him, though I am sad to say her father died in the invasion seven years ago…his old teacher in the academy still speaks of his pranks fondly…but I'm afraid that those are the only ones that would speak well of him. Most of his peers have forgotten him, or just think of him as 'that goofball that died.' It's a pity…"

One hand, now revealing itself to be an armored gauntlet, came up to grasp a shadowed chin, "So three…in a village of thousands…that is indeed a pity. However, if it is in my power I will ease your heart. Call the others here, those you think may care for him, and I will tell you what I know."

The man moved with speed that contradicted his age as Sarutobi almost phased into being before the shrouded man, gnarled hands gripping the man's shoulders tightly, "He's alive! Please, you have to tell me! Where is he! Is he alright! Is…Has he been happy?"

The shrouded figure gave an almost casual gesture; however, the effect was anything but subtle, Sarutobi found himself blown back and over his desk, the momentum bruising more than his ego as he found himself once more in his chair, though his senses were once more alight with chakra and adrenalin as he stared at the man before him. "I told you, summon the others, and we will speak."

Giving the man a hard look for several moments he then nodded, pressed a seal on the pad of his thumb, at once one of the masked warriors that had earlier left appeared before him, "Inu, summon Iruka and Ayame, they will probably be having lunch at the academy right now, they, and yourself, will want to hear this." With a stiff nod the ANBU was gone.

"Who was he?"

"A student of Naruto's father, he's blamed himself for a decade for not taking care of the boy."

The figure gave a 'hrumph' "As well he should, if he cared for the father at all he should have cared for the son, regardless of what the powers that be said."

Sarutobi could only nod in agreement, he had always wondered what it was that kept Kakashi from caring for Naruto, though considering how much trouble the Kage had looking at Konohamaru after the death of his father…maybe it wasn't so hard to understand…

* * *

The room was sealed once more, though this time the odd fifth figure in the room had stood, still looking so…tired, yet he once more lifted a hand, making the others stiffen before several odd sigils filled the room, sealing it in ways that the others couldn't fathom.

"As you have suspected Hiruzen Sarutobi, I do know of the boy you speak of. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

Four forms stiffened, two having tears come to their eyes while one seemed to fill with rage. The ANBU ripped off his mask to show a mismatched set of eyes that bore into the man like he was some filthy…thing.

Though that glare only lasted for a moment, before Kakashi fell to his knees and began to shake. "Ah…the Sharingan, I thought it was lost to the world with the death of the Uchiha…how very interesting…"

"W-What _are_ you!"

The voice became amused, "You see me as I am, without disguise, yet you must ask?"

"T-That can't be!"

The figure tilted its head again, "Oh? Why is that? You doubt your eye?"

Iruka could only look at the scene in surprise, Kakashi had proven himself against foes time and again, and save for once incident with chakra exhaustion after battling Pein he had never just…fallen…like that. Letting his chakra flow he reached out with his senses and froze. Whatever this…thing…was, it was strong, it was like feeling a thousand suns at arm's length…how had he missed it? "Who are you…you can't be human…"

Ayame felt a chill run up her spine, Iruka was always a rock for her after the deaths in her life, and yet here he was…afraid….

The figure let out a chuckle, one that seemed far older than even the mountain that held the faces of the Kages. "You would be correct, I am not human. I came here at the request of another, to see what this place held after The Fall. It weathered the Dark Days better than we could have hoped, though I am sad to see that those that care for the boy are so few…it seems that she was right to send me ahead…"

"Who…what…are you?"

The room once more filled with light, the robes vanished, though the hood remained.

Before them was a thing of legends. It's form gird in silvers and golds even as it was suddenly hovering before it, a great halo of light radiated for him, forcing those in the room to look at it only from a sidelong look, one through shielding hands and arms. It's radiance was something that would blind all that looked at it to closely.

Raw tendrils of pale blue power drifted from the figure's body, dancing around it as if it were a living thing.

Wings.

When it next spoke it held a dull echo, yet resonated with a power that shook the room with it's presence as it drifted closer to the four.

**_"I…am the Archangel Tyrael. I knew this boy, and know him still as the great man that battles even now. Naruto is a hero, the likes of which you have never known…"_**

* * *

Ten Years ago.

* * *

It had been a day like any other.

He had gotten up, gone on a morning run…and pranking spree…then home for a brief, cold, shower and a cup of ramen. Then he was off to school, only to be ignored when he asked questions, or used as a 'sparring partner' by the instructors, only Iruka seemed to give him the time of day, however, the man never really helped him, thinking that his questions were more akin to more pranks.

Afterall, he had been in the school for four years now, he had to know what chakra was, right?

It was only much later that Iruka would learn the truth.

He had then gone to his home away from home, the little ramen stand that would bring him so much joy. They always had an extra bowl of ramen for him, each and every one had tasted so good to him, they very nearly brought tears to his eyes.

Unknown to him, he had had other onlookers.

That night he had been chased. It had happened before, yet unlike other times, where they were intent to run him down and try and kill him, this time he had been…driven…

All to his home, the little apartment building that was empty, save for him.

He had slammed each door shut, slapping locks shut, propping up chairs or other bits of materials in an attempt to slow their advance, however, much to his surprise, they didn't pursue him beyond the streets.

"So we have come to this..."

Naruto froze, his blood turning to ice even as his heart started beating faster than ever, they were driving him of course they had someone waiting for him…

Still, he didn't turn, an odd calm was starting to settle in his belly, an acceptance of sorts, "Why?"

It was an airy voice, one of old memories, though it held a gentleness that surprised him, it seemed very out of place for a killer. "I was told a demon had attacked this village, I was contracted from my order to kill it."

Naruto stiffened, the old words, all half whispered in his wake came unbidden to his mind. "I see…"

"You know what is to come then."

Slowly the youth turned, behind him, sitting calmly in his lone kitchen chair, was a woman, one that was strange to him; her facial features were slightly hidden by a black hood, but she looked off…her chin and nose more pointed, though her cheeks were not as round, like her face was longer or more pointed. She was clad in head to toe in blacks and silvers, mostly leather and plate armor with heavy shoulder pieces, boots and bracers. At her hips and back were strange weapons, curved handles with iron bars. The larger one at her back had a small, strangely shaped skull attached to it. "Yes…but that doesn't answer my question."

She rose in one smooth motion, the black hood she bore making her strange eyes stand out all the more, they were milky white, like the odd girl in her class that would be very quiet and nervous around him, but the way she carried herself…she was no ninja, and definitely not from this village. With measured steps she moved closer to him, one hand dropping smoothly to her right up to draw the weapon.

Naruto could only flinch as, with a snap of her wrist, the metal extending, showing a short, hand crossbow that was already cocked, but not loaded. "They told me that you were a demon that had attacked this village ten years ago…that a powerful spell had been placed on you to keep your power suppressed...they thought they could control you, but that was folly. I am a hunter. One tasked with your elimination."

The boy slumped back against the door heavily. So that's why they hated him…why he was treated like this…they Kyuubi…As he thought about it it made sense, the looks, the mutterings…why some would seem so nice despite the fact that they should have been tending to better things.

He was to be their weapon, but his lack of results in the academy had forced their hand.

"I remember the feeling, when you things attacked my village and murdered my family…I swore that day that I would never stop, _NEVER_, until none of you were left!"

The boy looked up at her, now that she was this close he could see that she wasn't much older than he was, maybe a few years, her figure was already developing nicely, not that it was something he was keen to linger on, at least he got to look at someone pretty before he died.

The fact that she was to kill him did put a bit of a damper on it though.

"I gue-I guess there is no chance of me making it out of this, is there? I don't have the training to fight you, I can barely beat Sakura-chan in the spars, and after she always hits me for it…I should thank you though…"

The woman stopped short at that, why would he thank her? Was this one of the few that knew what they were, and were longing for death? "Why?"

He let out a tired sigh, though that was ended abruptly as his door burst into splinters, at once the Hunter's other crossbow joined the first, the triggers already squeezing before pulling them back from the ready. Before her was a rather stout man, one who had been her contact when she had first come here. "Good! I'm not too late! I want to see it! I want to see you kill the thing that took my wife and son from me!"

The woman narrowed her eyes as she turned back to the boy, "Your desires are of no concern to me, this however, _is_."

Naruto knew the man, he always seemed to be at the forefront his past chases, despite his size he had been shockingly fast, and stronger than he would have believed. He felt himself being rolled over by an icy boot, looking up into that cowl as she girl crouched down to his level.

"I have a habit, the elders have told me in the past that it's something I need to get rid of…but it has also become my signature…" Naruto's world erupted in pain as the girl lashed out with a plate fist, the blow snapping his head back to impact on the floor and dazing him before he felt his mouth pried open.

He then felt her fingers grasp one of his longer-than-average canines before she tore it free, his scream only egging on the crowd outside.

Standing slowly she pulled a headless quarrel from a pouch at the small of her back and quickly affixed the tooth to the shaft. "Now is your time to repent, demon. Make the most of it." She slid the quarrel into the bow before leveling it on the blond.

She froze.

There the boy lay, curled slightly with his hands cradling his ruined face as one crystal blue eye looked up at her through parted fingers.

Eyes that looked to be overflowing with tears.

Her own gaze widened even as the oddly shining eyes became alight with rage, the pale things suddenly glowing a malicious red.

He was _crying_.

"What madness is this!"

The larger man behind her only looked on in confusion, "What are you talking about! Finish it!"

"Demons and their kind don't cry! Why trickery are you playing at!" The man now found both crossbows leveled at him, the glint of fresh blood looking much like the other's steel in the dim light.

"He's a demon made flesh! We told you!"

Her baleful eyes narrowed, "You are speaking _half truths_. Now tell me, or you die now!"

The man took a sharp step back, stumbling slightly on the debris, "T-The fourth died sealing it! Forcing it to be human!"

The woman's eyes wiped back to the boy, _sealing_, she had heard of such things…how Baal was imprisoned…but if this child was like him…

Her right hand, the one baring her _special arrow_ started to shake, "You fool…You almost had me free it…"

That only made the older male more confused, Naruto having pulled himself away from her as she was distracted, "What do you mean! Kill it now so we will be rid of it!"

Naruto, despite the situation, was at a loss as the man suddenly had a bolt in his shoulder, one that held such force it pinned him to the wall. "The likes of you are the reason that those things can proliferate so…your hero_ sealed it away_, he _locked it up_! If I had killed that boy then it would have been _freed_!"

"You lie! It is him! I KNOW IT! I will have JUSTICE!"

Her eyes turned to Naruto once more, "You're right…justice will be done here tonight…"

She pulled three strange orbs from her pouch, then tossed them around the room. After a moment a slight hiss came to the three's ears, before they exploded in great balls of fire, setting the room, and one pinned man, alight. Over his screams the woman turned back to the blond. "You have a choice…"


End file.
